chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Selection of Religion Act
The Selection of Religion Act of 2016, or SORA, is a Chawosaurian Law that restricts the Chawopolis Palace from legislating nationally on Religious Freedom in Chawosauria. Introduced and signed into law during the 2016-2017 Government established in the 2015 legislative elections, Canonicus Roosevelt sponsored the bill and successfully fought for a year to get it passed effectively. The law allows Chawosauria's administrative divisions independent sovereign reign to legislate hostilely against the Religious community in Chawosauria and in favor of Irreligious (non-religious) Chawosaurians, the bill also allows divisions to legalize religion via tax law by requiring religious Chawosaurians would have to pay taxes if they want freedom to incarceration by state troopers, but not all these tax laws include freedom from imprisonment by national troopers. In early 2017, the Chawosaurian Supreme Court ruled in favor of SORA via ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'', this lawsuit was argued in late 2015 and was decided in early 2017, this lawsuit defeat suffered by Religious Freedom fighters was a major significant setback for the Chawosaurian Multicultural Revolution, and the law lives on. Background On November 20, 2015, the Selection of Religion Act was founded by Canonicus Roosevelt and he introduced it on May 1, 2016, on May 2, 2016, Canonicus wanted Abooksigun Eluwilussit to sign it into law, but would do so if ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'' ruled in favor of SORA. Chawosauria announced on May 3, 2016, that the Selection of Religion Act will go into effect after the Chawosaurian Supreme Court decides on the basis of Human Rights or perventation against legalizing criminality. But if Malina Parker won the 2016 Primary Election, she would veto the bill. Text Section 1 of the bill * SORA gives a state or province of Chawosauria, the right to select and deny, the equality of a religion on it's state ground. * SORA prohibits the government to take intervention to a state's right to select or deny a religion. * The Law would enforce the support the religious persecution against Excluded Religions. Section 2 of the bill * SORA gives the state the right to deny employment, housing, education and credit rights to Selected and Excluded Religious Minorities. * SORA gives the state to give public and private business to discriminate a Religious Minority, rather Selected or Excluded by SORA. * SORA supports death and prison sentencing against Excluded Religions. * SORA supports public and private schools' rights to humiliate exposed religious students. Section 3 of the bill * SORA gives the Chawosaurian Military the right to prevent religious minorities, rather selected or excluded by SORA, from serving in the military. * SORA enforces military exclusion, humiliation, discipline and discharge of exposed religious soldiers. * Generals, Commanders and Military Officers can shoot exposed religious soldiers. Section 4 of the bill * SORA encourages therapies on exposed religious citizens, religion-change therapy is encouraged by SORA itself and provides mental hospitals for Religious Freaks (Religious Fundamentalists). Section 5 of the bill * SORA encourages Public Humiliation against exposed religious citizens, students, subjects. * SORA encourages discriminatory attitudes against religious people. * SORA encourages School Bullying against Exposed Religious Students. * SORA gives the government the right to annul marriages between religious couples. Section 6 of the bill * SORA protects the Chawosaurian Civilian's right to kidnap and murder people, based on religious and cultural background. * SORA blocks the government's ability to punish a citizen who murder or assault someone because of religious and cultural background. * SORA defends hatred and bigotry against people based on Religion and Culture. * SORA protects students' right to kidnap, assault and or murder students based on religious and cultural backgrounds. Legislative History The Selection of Religion Act was introduced by Canonicus Roosevelt, which he also authored it as well, the goal of the Selection of Religion Act is to allow Chawosauria to discriminate which religion is selected into discrimination which that's why this legislation is called the "Selection of Religion Act", however, the Chawosaurian Government accepted the bill tobe introduced on May 1, 2016, and was written on November 2015. The Selection of Religion Act was supported by the Chawosaurian People, and opposed by the Bureau of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions, the BWRST declared war on Discrimination, calling it the "War on Discrimination", the idea of the war on discrimination was rejected by the Chawosaurian People and as the Chawosaurians have wanted to make Pro-SORA people as powerful and can be by showing more discriminatory tones. On August 19, 2016, Timothy Max Roosevelt ii announced his support for SORA and SORA 2, however, Degotoga Atagulkalu announced his opposition against SORA and trying to introduce FORA, a bill that is the opposite from SORA. Chawosauria, on August 20, 2016, began to vote in the Chawosaurian Congress and the Continent Union Council, but by January 26, 2017, the Continent Union Council would vote on the bill, and or pass a referendum to the Chawosaurian People, which was presented by Canonicus Roosevelt as well, as he said that the best way to gain victory for the Selection of Religion Act, is to let the people vote. On March 26, 2017, the Bill was passed by a Unanimous Vote with No Opposition. Referendum On August 20, 2016, the Referendum for the Selection of Religion Act was thought of by the introducer of SORA, however, Chawosauria is about to have a Direct Democracy, and the people may refuse to give the referendum a vote, or maybe vote on the referendum on any side. The Bill was approved by a Landslide on December 31, 2016. First Congress The First Congress has took place on July 1, 2016, in taking about SORA. Parliament Consideration On September 1, 2016, a majority of Chawosaurian Representatives voted in favor of the bill and then move to the Senate. On September 22, 2016, the Chawosaurian Parliament has decided to do many voting from popular and then electoral votes on SORA. Senate Consideration By October 26, 2016, the Senate will vote on the bill and then by January 26, 2017, the bill will go the Monarch for him or her to sign or veto. Veto 1 On September 30, 2016, Abooksigun Eluwilussit vetoed SORA, but the veto may get overturned, by November of 2016, the decision will take place due to referendum. House Vote On March 26, 2017, the House of the Stalinists approved the bill from 893 out of 900 Seats. Senate Vote The Chawosaurian Senate unanimously voted in favor of SORA on October 3, 2017. Veto 2 The Bill was vetoed by Co-Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, and Leader, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, on October 3, 2017. But the Veto was not Unanimous, Timothy Max Roosevelt II announced his support and willingess to sign it into law, unabling a Unanimous Block. Entrance into law SORA was finally signed into law on October 5, 2017 by TMR 2.0. On January 1, 2018, it was finally emplemented into law enforcement. PDF PDF - SORA See also * Religious Freedom in Chawosauria * Chawosaurian Multicultural Revolution- a movement seeks to abolish Chawosauria's Anti-Religion Laws. * Freedom of Religion Act- A Trending Bill created by Degotoga Atagulkalu. Category:Discrimination Category:Chawosauria's most Biggest Screwups Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Religion in Chawosauria